


Sorbus aucoparia

by Silvalina



Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [4]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Baby this is gonna be funn, Birds, Idiots in Love, Like, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Once upon a time, in a world filled with magic and wonderful creatures, set way before the adventurers went on the journey of a lifetime, a small squid went out of his house to go to the market and get food, carrying a small bag with him. He wore a facemask and simple clothing, being slightly sick, which would not stop him in any way or form though.------------Aka another medieval story set before the things that happened in the other medieval stories! I hope you'll enjoy it~
Relationships: Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855555
Kudos: 3





	Sorbus aucoparia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masky if u read this i wuv u](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Masky+if+u+read+this+i+wuv+u).



Once upon a time, in a world filled with magic and wonderful creatures, set way before the adventurers went on the journey of a lifetime, a small squid went out of his house to go to the market and get food, carrying a small bag with him. He wore a facemask and simple clothing, being slightly sick, which would not stop him in any way or form though.  
His ink was of cyan nature, like most of his village had, along with greens and blues, and the occasional purple but those were more of higher blood, as was the royal family, pinks and purples showing their high societal rank, Although they may be of high blood, the common still loved them as they ruled in a just manner, no one having to live in poverty and starvation.

As the young inkling walked down the street, a familiar face came up to him, smiling as he gave him a hug, starting a small conversation.

"Hey, how are you doing today, Mask? I heard you were called to the royal doctor for an examination for your sickness tomorrow?"

The squid in question nodded, breaking from the hug and pointing at his bag, showing the other cyan squid that he needed to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mask~ Let me know if the good ol' Desi can do something for you. It's nice of the king to let you see the royal doctor though, I didn't think the sickness would be so bad right now."

Mask just waved him off, offering him another hug and a smile through his eyes, before they parted ways again, the cyan squid deadset on getting to the market by himself.

By his arrival, it was already bustling with activity, squids and octopi and other species left and right, selling and buying, food and silk and everything one could imagine being traded and traded all year 'round.  
He made his way to a stand with another familiar face. The smile of another cyan squid, Jersey as they were called, came into his sight. Mask just gave her a wave and put a couple of coins on the small table she had, getting his usual food in return, with some stuff extra as he noticed.

When he started to protest she shushed him, saying that he needs to eat more and is way too thin for someone his size. With a pout, he left her after a couple of minutes, having given into her blabbering of 'health' and all that. Better than to argue with her.

But he came to a stop as hooves were heard, running down the street, people making way. As he looked into the direction, he saw a horse running wild, and right into his direction. Mask braced himself for an impact but was quickly scooped up by someone, being held tight to their chest as they landed on the horses back, the person calming it down before gently trotting away with him to the side where he was finally being put down.

Whispers could be heard from all around and swoons joined in before the people applauded, chanting the word 'prince' over and over. As Mask recovered from his shock, a gentle voice asked him if he was ok. When the squid looked up he locked eyes with the most beautiful golden orbs in the whole kingdom, being thoroughly entranced by them before snapping out of it, nodding and turning away from the prince, as he assumed, slipping into the crowd.

His heart was pounding and chest was tight and Mask was just asking himself one question.

Why was he like this?

\---------------------

Arriving at the castle for his checkup on the next day, Mask stood nervously by the gate, waiting for the doctor to arrive as well so they could be done with it and he could go back home. The prince's eyes never left his mind, having dreamt of golden orbs for the last night, awakening in a worse state than he fell asleep in. He was tired and he just wanted to be back in his bed, but this checkup had been a blessing for him and he wouldn't just throw it away like that.

As the doctor arrived finally, Mask was greeted and followed right after into the castle's walls, body stiff and nervous as they strode along the halls to the infirmary that was placed in the right wing of it. For Mask, such a big castle was uncomfortable, how could someone just live here easily, especially with how much needed to be cleaned, even if they had all these maids to care for it.

In any way, they had finally arrived at the room where he was asked to sit down, at least having the knowledge of what was to happen in this moment as it was supposed to be a normal checkup.

\-------------

After walking out of the room, a bag of herbs and medicine in his hand, he got walked out of the castle by a maid. Or at least, was supposed to be.  
No one came for him, and as he didn't want to disturb the doctor anymore than he already had, Mask had decided to take matters in his own hands and try to get out of the castle himself. Which would've been easy if it weren't for its sheer size and his sheer stupidity of thinking he could get out of it without getting lost.

After another fifteen minutes of walking down yet another corridor, he gave up. Slumping down by a wall, Mask looked out of a window which showed him the courtyard. He knew that he walked along these panes for at least three times, yet he always found his way lost somehow.

Exhaling hardly, he coughed, holding his hand before his mouth. Fuck, he shouldn't even be here anymore, why couldn't he just find anyone.

His cough though, it attracted the attention of someone special, striding down the halls as they wanted to go to their study. Head held high and mighty, dark purple robes along their frame, they walked up and cast a shadow over the small inkling who instantly apologized, rambling about he got lost and he didn't want to be here and-

Suddenly he was pulled up and onto his feet, both of his hands being held in two strong ones, the same golden orbs looking into his own that he saw just the day before, completely mesmerized by their glow and intensity, Mask stilled.

"It's alright… I can help you out of here. My name is Skull, but I guess you know me is "The Prince". No one around here seems to call me by my name."

He shrugged, playing with the mask on his face a little. The skull was the kingdom's symbol, but naming the prince after it? Ridiculous.

Mask just stared in awe, still looking at these wonderful pristine eyes, unfocusing to get in the whole picture of this really, really good looking person.  
He snapped himself out of it, apologizing again and taking a step back, thinking he was too close to the prince in any way. That would be disrespectful and he didn't want to be that.

Then, he remembered something.

"Yesterday… Y-you saved me from that horse. I would've been dead if it weren't for you…"

He blushed a little bit when the prince just chuckled, waving him off.

"It was my pleasure, but I must say, you look quite sickly. Should I get my doctor?"

So he didn't know, that's really weird. Most people knew Mask because he was a walking stick case. Always coming down with something, might it be the flu or anything else, just because of his bad immune system.

"That's actually why I was here. His highness, the king, allowed me to visit the doctor as he was the most capable and no one else seems to be able to help me properly."

Skull just smiled warmly, knowing that his father was a man with a good heart. Thanking the gods, he stepped next to Mask again, taking his hand.

"Let me help you out of here then. I might have a slight disorientation problem but the corridors are color coded, so I know where to go."

Mask nodded after being flustered once again, letting himself be dragged off without protest. Skulls hand was so warm against his own cold one, it felt so nice…

This nice feeling, however, was cut short by the both of them finally arriving at the entrance of the castle. Mask thanked the prince one last time before running off once again without letting the prince speak. 

He didn't even tell him his name.

\-------

Yet another dawn took place and Mask lay in his bed, thinking of the second time he met the prince. His heart was still beating even when he thought about him only a little.

He knew they couldn't be together. Mask was just a lowly peasant and Skull was just… Skull!

The cyan inkling smashed his face into the pillow, squealing like a lunatic. Gods above, he had it so bad. Way too bad.  
There was only one person he could turn to, maybe she had a clue on how he could be with the prince without needing to expose himself or fear for rejection.

He's going to see the witch.

\--------------------

It was a bad idea, it really was a bad idea, how could he have thought to go to the witch. Goddesses above he had been stupid, but… It had all been worth it, for him it had been so worth it…

The newly formed cyan bird soared above the lands, no pain felt as he breathed air in without his mask and that without problems for the first time in years. He felt free, oh so free, but was shackled at the same time.  
“Bring me for what I desire and I shall grant you your wish. Now, choose an object.”

She had laid out four things: A deep black shell, glimmering with what could only be a pearlescent sheen. A bright, white feather, as if directly plucked from an angels wing. A stone, a beautiful moss agate, soft to the touch as if actual moss grew on it and a small orb, shining furiously in the setting sun, flickering as if an actual fire was lit in it.

He reached out.

“Feathers shall suit you well, little bird.”

That was three hours ago.

Mask had been in the sky since then, enjoying the cold night air while he scouted the lands, trying to spot the object of his want. Though at that night, no success was made, no search would bring the desired object back to the witch. So he turned around, keen on falling into his bed like a rock.

Though he was still a bird, how is he going to turn back? He cannot stay like this at all times, can he?

While his thoughts went wild he arrived at his small cottage, settling down on the porch just as the sun dawned on the horizon, bathing him in a golden glow that changed him back into his former self.

“Huh, now thaaaat is convenient.

\---------------------

His next days were spent searching for the objects the witch wanted and bringing them to her, learning to love his new, pain free forme. In between his searches he went down to the castle sometimes, watching the prince go about his days, dreaming of the handsome inkling.

The more time he spent watching him, the worse he felt about doing that. Wouldn't this be like stalking him? What would he think of Mask if he knew?

The cyan's thoughts swirled around, a wind ruby in his claws as he flew back to the witch for the night. It was midnight to be honest, the stars and the moon were shining down upon him as he landed, putting down the precious stone in the witch's hands.

She smiled at him gently, patting his head.

"Thank you, little bird. The last object I needed, this is very very good. You shall get your wish, though…"

She twirled around, cradling a book in her arms, weird, ancient letters decorating it.

"I cannot perform a spell on someone who loves someone else already."

To say that the inkling was devastated was an understatement.

The moment the words left her mouth he shut out everything else she said, instantly taking flight, trying to get away as far as he could.

Mask couldn't believe it, he got tricked just like that, tricked into believing he could get the one he loved, what a joke.

Small tears trickled down his feathered face, making his vision all blurry before he found himself crashing through a window, lying on the ground of a pristine room, hurting all over.

The last thing he felt was the warmth of a hand on his body before he fell into blackness.

\--------------

His body was hurting all over but, the pain stopped suddenly? 

Where was he, wasn't he dead? He wanted to be dead with how he was feeling…

As he opened his eyes, Mask felt himself shift into his original body, the sun must've come up by now. But the ground… it felt soft like a bed… and was so warm.

Finally, his eyes focused and he realized that he was, indeed, on a bed.

The room was familiar… Was this the castle's infirmary? How had he ended up here? So many questions went around in his head so he didn't notice the other person in the room, watching him silently before speaking up.

"Good thing you're awake, Mask. You never told me your name the last time we met."

The soft voice was followed by laughter, one of the most beautiful sounds Mask had ever heard.  
He tried to turn his head towards it but felt a pain, like a knife cut through his neck.

The laughter subsided and he was gently pushed down, seeing the big, purple inkling towering above him.

"You shouldn't move. That was a nasty crash you went through. It broke my whole window and a table."

Another small chuckle, Mask was going to die at this rate. And not of natural causes.  
How can someone be so fucking cute?

Skull sat down again and, holding Mask's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. And Mask? He felt like dying, several times. Mask felt like he was already dead, wishes only come true in heaven, don't they?

In any and all ways, Skull shouldn't-

"You shouldn't- you're a prince, why are you… doing this?"

He was just so confused, looking up at him with big, glowing eyes. Skull himself just gave him a smile.

"The moment you first stepped into this castle on behalf of my father… I guess I was just interested in who could be called here. But no one could've prepared me for… You."

Skulls face got closer to Masks and the latter blushed heavily, heart thumping in his chest.

"You were so… interesting. I'm sorry but I let some of the town's people tell me about you-" "Desi, I knew it-" "-But, seeing the real deal and talking to you that day in the castle. It just made me so happy."

Mask was awestruck. Skull was happy because of him? The grouchiest and gloomiest person in the entire city? Him?  
He just shook his head.

"You can't be real, why would you think that- that this is ok, you're a prince, why… why would you-"

He was confused beyond hope, but… but he was so happy too, that the prince reciprocated his feelings, that he liked him that-

"You- you like me too?"

Had he said that out loud.

"Fuck. Well yeah I do, I really do. When you first saved me from getting trampled by that horse that day it was just-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Mask didn't like being interrupted in the middle of his sentence but… he'd let it slide.  
The inkling just nodded and Skull leaned in, softly putting his lips on Masks own.

It had only lasted a whole three seconds but for Mask? It felt like a lifetime as his whole body just exploded with feelings, both of them getting enveloped in a soft cyan light, ending up on the bed with each other.

As birds.

"Did that just really happen-" "I WILL KILL THAT WITCH-"

And after a long discussion and Mask almost pecking out some eyes, they lived happily ever after in their small kingdom.


End file.
